Getting a Sibling That's is 17 Great, What's Next?
by Levithan Grand
Summary: This is a story of how our lovly Dr. Reid gets a little sister, that is 17, and his life is just getting more complex, while trying to hide this form the his team.
1. Spencer, a Big Brother?

6:00 PM

Spencer Reid sat in a small chair across from his parents. He was still in shock by what his father, William Reid had just told him. Well still in shock he stood up and began to walk around his chair.

"Son," William called out to his son knowing he was still in shock. "I know that your confused, you are human as am I son, please come and sit."Spencer turned his back to his parents, he was thinking, thinking he may be a big brother.

He sat back down not knowing if he would be able to stay standing for any longer,. "When?" he finally got the strength to ask.

His father turned to his wife, Diana, "About 17 years ago."

"Her name?"

"CJ"

"Her name?"

"Cathleyn Jenna."

"Are you sure she is my sister?"

"Pretty sure."

Spencer nodded, "Please make sure before you tell me, introduce me, Bye." He got up and walked away without another word or looking back. William knew that she was, knew she was now parentless. But hoped this would help Spencer and his relationship, and maybe help him get some of his childhood back. He now was

going to have to take the girl to a DNA lab with Spencer. He couldn't believe what he had done, she was alone, so was he, and his daughter was beatiful.

Next Day 6:00 PM

When Spencer got home from work he was tried, annoyed, and needed to eat, take a shower, then go to bed. Thats when he saw the blinking light from his voicemail machine. He pressed the button, "Son, its your father, I arranged a DNA test for both you and CJ tomorrow at 6 PM if that is okay with you, please come." Spencer knew that his dad won't pick up but he called anyway, "Dad, its Spencer yes that is fine, ummmm, see you tomorrow, Bye." Spencer sat down at his dining table, began dinner, Mac and Chesse. He ate in slience again, then hopped into the shower, then went to bed. He knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow from work to the DNA test.

Next Morning 6:30 AM

"Boy Wonder!" began Derek Morgan, Spencer didn't want to hear it. "Your late!"

Spencer went to his desk without repling to Morgan's comment. He began to start all his paperwork. It was the first time he wished they did have a case to go to, he

didn't want to know. After a while he got lost in his paperwork.

"Reid, what's wrong?" asked Emily Prentiess, touching Spencer shoulder.

Spencer looked at her, well he thought to himself, do I really look like am thinking about something? Or do I look worried?, "What do you mean Emily?"

"Well, you were late today, and your are almost never late, and you haven't had any coffee today and your not angry or tried or freaking out and its almost half of the day."

Spencer now looking at his cell phone in his hands. "Umm o yeah, well my alarm didn't work I had coffee already on my way to work." He saw it was 5:30 already, he had finished all his work. "I have to go bye Emily." Then he rushed into Hotch's office. Spencer walked into Hotch's office, "Umm hey Hotch can I leave a little early today, I have a doctor's appiontment today."

Hotch didn't even look up from his paperwork, "Yes of course you can, so is that why you looked so scared today Spencer?"

Spencer just nodded, he still couldn't believe that after working at the BAU for so long he could still be classfied so easily. He walked out the BAU building and then went on his way to the DNA lab. As he got into his car he began to think. I maybe a big brother, do I have a little sister, he was confused for the first time in his life. This took up

his whole ride, before he knew it he was at the lab. He walked in slowly into the lab, he spotted his father, and CJ. He knew that he shouldn't but he profiled her. Clearly

she was half Latino, somewhat short but so was he, brown curl hair like his, brown eyes, thin figure, and was good looking Spencer must admit. Spencer then relaized she was

looking at him, she was also profiling him. Spencer's heart dropped he knew it was his sister, he to smile, he had a sibling, another family member someone that could

understand him, just maybe.

"William Reid, CJ Lordeness, and Spencer Reid." the nurse read off the paper work, they all walked into the lab. The nurse took both hair and blood sample from all three of them. "The results will be done by tomorrow, you will all

be noticifed."

"Spencer," William called to his son, "son we are going to eat, yould you like to come eat with us?"

Spencer looked at his dad, then at CJ, his sister, she was from Califorina, she was wearing short shorts, a V-neck grey shirt, with a belt and a blue sweater, like the ones

that he likes to wear. "So what do you want to do you want to eat Cathelyn Jenna?"

She smiled to herself, "You can call me CJ, people only call me Cathelyn Jenna when they are mad." She stuck her hands into her sweater pockets, she was nervous. "Can we eat Chinese food, if that is okay with everyone."

Spencer didn't even wait for his father to answer, "Yeah of course, and you can call me Spence." He couldn't believe that he had just said that, the only person that had ever called him Spence was JJ.

William stayed back to watch his son and his daughter, now knowing that 17 years ago he had made the right choose.

Next Morning 5:30 AM

Spencer's alarm clock it was ringing, he would know if he was a big brother in a little while. He got up and went into the shower, then put on his undershirt, collar brown

shirt, tie his boxers, brown pants, black and brown socks, brown shoes, he went to put on his sweater and noticed it wa CJ's sweater, she had his and he actually enjoyed the

fact that his sister had it.

6:30 AM

He walked into the office, he had a smile on his face. He got coffee, and went to his desk. He had just sat down when he heard JJ's voice."Everyone into the meeting room, we have a case to slove."

He got up and walked into the meeting room. He couldn't believe it, not today he wanted to be with her, he was an older brother now, he just couldn't leave. "So what is the

case about?" He asked trying to act normal.

JJ just smiled at him, "Three African American women, raped, tortued, and killed, Little Rock, Arkansas." She turned to the team and said, "Everyone get your go packs."

"Hey, Boy Wonder," it was Derek, "You got gere early today so what dd they tell you?"

"What?" Spencer was now sweating, scaried, how does he know, "What do you mean?"

"Kid, relax," Derek was laughing," I heard you tell Hotch about the doctor's appointment, so how did it go?"

Spencer wanted to tell Derek about what was really going on, but he couldn't not just now. "O yeah." He took a big sip of his coffee. "ITwas good, nothing is wrong with me if your asking."

Derek just laughed, "Thats good to hear Spencer, but relax now its over okay." He touched Spencer's shoulder and sat down.

Spencer just smiled. If only he knew he thought. Then he walked into the jet, before looking at his phone one last time. Nothing. everyone was on the jet it took off, Spencer was scaried, he didn't want to be on the jet he wanted to have cell service, and he wanted to be on land, and close to his house and maybe his sister. After hours on the jet it finally landed, Spencer was the first one off the jet. He instantly turned his cell phone on 5 missed calls. "Shit." Reid cursed under his breath. He began to dail his father. No answer.

"So team lets head out." It was Hotch, "Spencer, whats wrong do you need to head back home?"

Without willing Spencer shock his head saying no Hotch just nodded and got into the car, Spencer followed. Well still playing with his phone.

10:30 PM

"Spence?" asked JJ, "Are you okay, you haven't seemed focused all this day."

Spencer looked up he knew it was true. He was nervous, he wanted to know. "Sorry, i have just being waiting for the doctor to call." He looked down at his phone again. "You know statics show that people most likely get nervous when

they are waiting for what the doctor's have to tell them."

JJ touched his shoulder, it was so warm. "Okay, Spence." she was smiling "Now you got me nervous, what is it about?"

"O yes, it is about to know about my mental health." Spencer looked down again at his phone, nothing. "I wanted to make sure that there is nothing going in there."

"Spence am pretty sure that you are okay, trust me you are smarter now than ever."

Spencer smiled. His phone began to ring, "Excuse me please." H got up and walked outside.

"Hello. Spencer Reid speaking."

"Yes good to finally reach you sir."

It was the same nurse he could tell, "So do you have the results?"

"A yes. The DNA tes shows that Spencer Reid and William Reid are related, he is your father."

"Yes!" Spencer was yelling at his cell phone. "Sorry, yes I already knew that."

"A yes. Now about Cathelyn Jenna Lordeness, and William Reid is that." Spencer got very nervous, his throat got dry.

"Cathelyn Jenna is the daughter of William Reid, she is your half-sister.

"Thank you. Thank you. Bye." Spencer couldn't believe it he was a big brother. He was smiling, he was happy.

"So what happened Boy Wonder?" asked Derek.

He was smiling, "Everything's fine." He laughed, "Just fine." He took out his phone and dailed his dad.

"O Reid has a girlfriend." Emily said. Hotch jsut laughed.

"No, I don't am called my Mom!" Spencer tried to defeat himself, it wasn't working.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Hello Dad." He said the word Dad quitely. "So what know?"

"Well I suggest we change her last name, what do you think son?"

"Have you told mom?" Spencer was now outside.

"Yes. She agreed that she should have her proper last name." He sounded strong. " What do you think son?"

"Yes, thats fine, so were is she going to stay?"

"We haven't discussed that yet, maybe she can with me for a while."

"What about her parents?"

"Dead"

The words hit Spencer hard. "When? How?"

"About a year ago, in a car accident."

"She can stay with me am her," Spencer want to it, say what he felt.

"Brother."

"Yes. am her brother." he now sounded strong.

"I don't know Spencer we will talke about this later. Bye."

With that he was gone. Spencer felt alone, he wanted to roll up into a little ball, but he didn't. Spencer walked back into the office and began his profiling on the Unsub,

he was focused yet again.

2 Days Later.

"Good job Kid." Giben told Spencer as he got onto the jet and sat across from him. "You at first you were very unfocused but at the end of yesterday you brought it all

together, good job."

As soon as all the team was on board the jet took off. Morgan was listening to music half asleep already, Perintess was going doing some paperwork, JJ was reading

the files for the next possible cases, Hotch was reading the newspaper, Giben and SPencer get lost in their game of chess. Before Spencer knew it, the jet was about to land.

He suddenly got nervous. He was going get to see his sister and actually get to know call her sister, and tell her that he wants her to live with him. However, this time Spencer

was the last one off the jet, he was nervous. Everyone went there separte ways, Spencer got into his car. He drove to the hotel that his father was staying in. He knocked on the

door.

"Coming" Spencer heard coming from the inside of the room, it was CJ. Then he door opened.

"O hey Spence. What's up?"

"Just came to see how your doing? So you know right?"

"That your my half-brother, and I have a dad? Yeah i know."

"Okay good, and I don't want you to call my half-brother, you are my sister and am your brother thats it, we are all we have left in the world okay."

She smiled. "Okay. Good."

"So now I was wondering if you would like to come and stay with me?"


	2. Spencer's Home

Spencer couldn't believe that he was a big brother, but he knew what he had to do. He had to watch over her with ever been in his body. She was going to move in to his

Apartment, he would never have to eat dinner alone he thought.

"So this is where you live right?"

"Yes, you don't sound that excited Ms. Reid."

"You know your dad wants to change my last name too, but the choose is up to me right?"

"Well yes. But you don't want too?"

"No. My last name has been Loudness for the last 17 years, and I want to stay like that for awhile."

Spencer's color left his face or his whole body, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he felt alone.

CJ noticed that, "Well, it is just that I don't feel like am part of the Reid family you know."

Spencer knew what she meant. He still felt like that. "Well, you should know that I have been a Reid for my whole life so far, and I still don't feel like a Reid."

CJ laughed, she knew that he was her brother, her big brother. "Yeah. Of course that sounds like a good idea; I can see myself as a Reid."

Spencer just smiled, "Of course you should be." Spencer almost as soon as she was done, he didn't want her to change her mind. "You will be called, CJ Reid, which sounds good."

CJ just smiled. "Yeah I can be a Reid, Cathelyn Jenna Reid."

"So Ms. CJ Reid, welcome to your brand new home. Spencer's apartment was pretty clean considering that he was a single guy living in a house alone. His apartment was pretty nice; it looked like the main decorative piece of the whole house was books. The kitchen was a good size, his dining table was good for 4 people, and his bathroom was very nice and actually clean. The best part about his house was that it had 2 bedrooms.

"Right this way, this will be your bedroom; my bedroom is right across the little hallway." Spencer walked CJ her new bedroom. "I think that I should leave you here so that you can unpack."

CJ walked into her new bedroom, it looked very nice, it was the guest room she could tell, but it was her's now. The walls were little brown like the rest of the house, the markers and the doors were white, and she didn't like it. But she could get used to it. It was nice; homey she could see herself living her, making this her home, having a big brother.

"Are you hungry?" CJ heard Spencer ask her. "Yes, but what do you know to cook?"

Spencer was in the kitchen. "Everything, I have been cooking for myself since I was around 10, which is not normal, you know that the average kid starts food at the age of 14 or older."

"Okay, so are you saying that you are not average?" Spencer was about to speak and explain that he was agenesis, when he was stopped.

"Am just kidding I know that you are like a super genesis or something Spencer."

Spencer was kind of happy that he didn't have to explain himself to his sister that made him ever nervous he didn't know why. "Good. So what do you want?"

"I really don't care, can you keep on speaking in that smart voice like spilling out facts or stuff, I really that if that is okay with you."

"Yeah of course. Do you like chicken?"

"Well yes, yes I do."

"So what would like me to keep on spilling information about?"

"Do you want to tell me about your job?"

"Well, I work for the behavior analysis unit or BAU of the FBI."

"So you invigilate like serial killers like Ted Bunde, Jerry Dunmore?"

"Yes. Yes I do. And do you study or do you research them or what?"

"That's so funny, I actually like to study and research them, I want to learn what causes them to kill, and like what is there trigger and why someone else in their same situation doesn't kill people."

"Well, that is kind of what I also do, well me and the team."

"There is a whole team that does that for a living?"

"Yes."

"Can I know who they are?"

"Well the leader is Hotch, then it's Gideon, then Morgan, then, then Prentiss, then Garcia, and then me, am actually the youngest of the whole team."

"You like JJ!"

"WHAT?" Spencer's heart was pounding wildly in his chest; it felt like it was going to leap out of his body. "Am just kidding I wanted to see your reaction, and by the way that you reacted is it true?"

"O. No, she is the godmother of my godson, Henry."

"O how cute! I want to see him."

Spencer laughed, he know began to realize that he was a big brother, and a godfather. "Soon, okay, I promise." He got up from his chair and grabbed CJ's head, "But right now it is time for you to go to bed."

"Okay, but you have to answer me one question before."

"Yes, what is it?"

"When will I get to meet the team?" Spencer couldn't believe that she was asking him this," Soon, I promise."


	3. New Case, with Problems

As Spencer walked into the BAU the following day he felt as though he was a new person. He was smiling, he had a glow to himself. Spencer get to get his first coffee cup of the day and as he reached for it he remembered that his sister, CJ, also has a high addict to coffee, she was a Reid after all. This thought just made Spencer smile even more.

"Hey Kid!" yelled Morgan as he walked in.

Spencer threw him a smile, "Hello Morgan."

"What have you been doing latley kid?" Spencer looked at Morgan with confusion. "Kid, do you really think that no one has noticed that know all of a sudden you are always smiling?"

Spencer was taken a back by all of this, what could he tell Morgan that was believable. "Well," Spencer didn't know what to say, he wanted to say that he knew what it feels like to be a big brother and that he was loving it, but he knew deep inside that he couldn't, "I have been feeling a lot better, am not sick anymore, and it kind of feels good to be back at work."

"That's good to hear kid that's really good to hear, but when were you sick?" Asked Morgan with the I caught you lying Spencer now tell me the truth.

Spencer laughed. "Okay you got me, I had dinner with someone," at that comment Morgan's face lit up he was smiling, "she is very important to me you know."

"Yeah I know what you mean Kid." With that Morgan got off of Spencer's desk and went to get himself a cup of coffee. Spencer Reid that was a close one come on now you should have told him, Spencer thought to himself as JJ called them into a meeting.

"This unsub has been killing, all over the map 16 linked murders in North Carolina. All have been families the men and boys go first then he takes his time with the women and girls, most of all the little girls." JJ began to hand them all files. "Grab your things we are all headed to North Carolina."

Spencer was the first lost in the paper work thinking of who this unsub could be then it hit him, like a rushing train. He had to go to North Carolina, leaving her alone.

"Spence, are you ready to go?" JJ asked him seeing that he was the only one still in the meeting room.

"Umm yes of course I just have to make a quick phone call that is all." Spencer got up form the chair and began to walk outside. He began to dail CJ, no answer. He remembered that she was mostly likely still in school. Then he got it a text message form CJ "What? And am at school I can't pick up." Spencer looked at his phone thinking, why is she texting me she should be paying attention to her teacher. But non the less he texted back, "I have to go to North

Carolina." He didn't even have to wait that long when the next message came in. "For Work?" He looked at what she had replied, it almost made him want to cry aloud and say I can't go to North Carolina just let me stay with her for a little while longer please, but he didn't. "Yeah." he replied. He waited, then the next message came in. "How long?" Her reply shock him again, he couldn't be doing this not yet anyway. "I don't know until we catch the unsub." He

waited five mintues this time. "Where do I stay then? the house?" Spencer couldn't answer this question he wanted to hear her, but he knew that he would begin to cry if he heard each her voice. "At the house, I will call everyday, every night, every mid-day, call around dinner time, lunch time, and you should text me almost every hour

and I will do the same just to make sure that we are both okay." This message took up two pages but Spencer didn't care. He was proud of her and of himself. "Okay. Be careful." Spencer read the last part over and over again, he had always wished to hear that everytime that he went out, and not just from his team, now he really heard it as if it came out of mouth, he loved it. He text back after mintues of just staring at it. "Bye. Be Careful." With that Spencer got onto the jet and headed for North Carolina.

12:00 PM

Spencer had just got off the jet, he was on his way to the local police station, North Carolina, he was watching the time, and every hour he texted CJ, he rarely got a reply. It was midnight so he knew that CJ won't answer. Spencer then began to work on the profile of this unsub, he was white, early 20 to mid 20s, and was very fit. Spencer was focused on this case when his cell phone vibrated, Hotch was in the same room, but he hadn't noticed. Carefully Spencer took out his cell phone, as if he was a child that was still in school and trying not to get caught by the teacher, it was a text messages form CJ. "What?" Spencer looked at the message in awe, not because of what CJ had said but by her signture, '(Reid)the-smart-for-service', he stared at it for a good while. "What is that for?" Spencer finally replied. Then began to look back at his files. Then it hit him. This unsub was not hunting the families, but the siblings that he lost, his sister, it all connected. "Hotch! I figrued it out!" Spencer said literally jumping up. "The Warden family was killed, they had a son and a daughter, but he killed the son right away, well waiting about three to four hours to kill the daughter, why, because he had a sister and she was killed, died, murdered, or something like that. He is doing this so that in his mind he could spend a little more time with his sister."

Hotch looked at Spencer for a while, "While that could explain why, that happens, but how did you figure it out Spencer?"

Well drinking his coffee he looked up, "While I had just gotten a text message that said that family is the true line, but blood is even closer, but brother's and sister's bond will last through everything, even death if close enought."

"Who sent you that Spencer?"

"My mother, I got her a cell phone for Christmas, that was a bad idea, it is a part of a book that she would read to me."

"I see, so where do you think that he will strike next?"

"While I have been studying the pattern of the kills, and I want to say that he is a trucker, because if you notice that lines keep on going back and forth, as if he is just transporting something then coming back again, and visa versa."

"While that would make sense."

"So that is what I think, what about you Hotch?" As Spencer finsihed his cell phone vibrated.

"I believe that your cell phone is ringing." Hotch said with a smile.

Spencer looked at his phone, a text message. "Am selling you online, and no body had replied, I wonder why?" That hurt Spencer, "That is sad, you know I thought that you cared." About 120 seconds later, "I was just kidding Spence, so when are you coming home?" Spencer stared at the text message thinking for a while, something that he really did. After about three seconds he began to reply, "I don't know yet, but soon I promise."

"Spencer," JJ was calling form the white board, "you know what, I think that I have found a connection."

Spencer began to walk over to the board. "What is it?" Spencer was looking start at the board trying to see what he had missed, nothing.

"The unsub, is John Lordness." JJ spoke after a while.

The last name hit Spencer, that was CJ last name. "How did you come up with his name?"

"He called saying that he was looking for his younger sister, Cathelyn Jenna, but who is that we really don't know."

Spencer was beginning to panic, he was running around, looking for his cell phone.

"Spence are you okay?" JJ asked clearly worried.

"I need to call someone, hold on!" Spencer said running around, looking for his cell phone and began to dail his sister's phone, no answer. "Shit!" Spencer then began to call his house. No answer. "JJ, I have to go home."

"Spencer, please relax," JJ said holding Spencer, "just tell me what's wrong."

"He is looking for her," Spencer said as his cell phone began to ring, "I have to go back!"

JJ was now holding Spencer rather tightly as Morgan walked in. "I have not idea what is happening to Spence, he just keeps on yelling that he needs to go back and find her."

Morgan walked over to Spencer and JJ and began to hold her, "Boy Wonder just tell me what's wrong." Morgan said well trying to pick up Spencer.

"If he kills her what am I going to do?" Spencer said as there was a message on his cell phone. Spencer began to look through his phone and went to voicemail, it was a phone call by CJ, she was asking what he wanted and what was wrong. Right after the message was over, Spencer began to call back to CJ.

"Hello?" CJ asked clearly still half asleep.

"How can you still be sleeping?" Spencer asked clearly now calm down. He was actually almost smiling on the phone, "Am so glad to hear your voice."

"Why?"

"Because," Spencer stopped short of finsihing his sentence, "well I had not heard you speak in almost two days, am on my way back home."

"Why?"

"Does that mean that your not happy to hear that am going back home?"

"Yeah, I am, but your not done, I can tell by the way your voice sounds."

"Does it matter, am going back, and that is final!" Spencer said almost yelling into the phone.

"Okay, then bye." CJ said before hanging up the phone.

Spencer stood still with his cell phone in his right hand. "I have to go back home."

"Why?" Morgan asked bringing a cup of water for Spencer.

"They are going to kill her and if I don't save her, then its going to be the death of me." Spencer said already walking around the office.

"Spence, just calm down and just tell us what's wrong." JJ was now almost standing next to Spencer.

"Cathelyn Jenna, is," Spencer said sitting down, "she is my . . . my sister."

"But Spencer that does not mean that she is the Cathelyn Jenna Lordness, that the unsub is looking for." Morgan said trying to relax Spencer.

"Yes, she is." Spencer stood there as his cell phone began to ring. It was CJ.

"SPencer, we didn't you tell me that John was still alive?" CJ said on the other side of the phone. "Bye, Spence, I guess its time for me to go." With that CJ hung up the phone.

"No! Don't!" Spencer yellign at the phone.

"What happened?" Morgan said clearly worried.

"He found her!" Spencer said already almost running towards the door.

"What do you mean?" Morgan said trying to stop Spencer.

"She just called me, that he was there, I could hear it in her voice, and that she was gone, and that she is leaving me already." Spencer said trying to get out.

"Wait, Spencer, we need to help her, but you have to tell us everything." JJ said standing next to Spencer as holding him.

"I found out that she was my sister, about a month ago, she is only my half-sister, but my sister, she is living with me, and then this happened." Spencer said trying to breathe normally again.

"That is a good start, Spencer, since she is was living in your house, then we can to your house and see what the unsub left." JJ said trying to comfort Spencer.

"Okay, but she is smart and if doesn't want to be found, then we will never find her." Spencer said very quitely.

"It's okay Spencer, and of course she is smart she is a Reid after all, now we have to call Hotch." Morgan said trying hard to comfort Spencer.

"Yes, your right, your right Morgan." Spencer said getting up form the floor. He was already dailing Hotch.

"Hello?" Hotch answered.

"Hotch, we need to go back now!" Morgan said well yelling at the cell phone that he took away form Spencer. "We have to find Spencer's half-sister.


	4. CJ's Past

"Spencer's half-sister?" Hotch asked through the other side of the phone.

"Yes." Morgan said, while still holding Spencer, his cries could be heard through the phone.

"We need are going to leave right now." Hotch said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"We will meet you at the plane Hotch." Morgan said as Spencer and him were already out the door.

**4:00 AM**

"JJ, and Gidoen stayed behind." Hotch said addressing his team. "They need to stay with the local police. So Spencer have you heard am word form her?"

"Do not call her that, you are making her sound as if she is already died." Spencer said as soon as the plane had landed, he turned on his phone. Just as soon as his phone was on, a message appeared on it. The text message was form CJ. Spencer was at lost as he stared at the message, 'Spence am sorry, he has killed before, you have to find him.'

"She just send me a text message."

"What does it say?"

"That we have to find him." Spencer said still looking at his cell phone.

"Have you texted her back?" Morgan said looking at Spencer with a worried face.

"No, what should I text back?"

"Ask her where she is?" Hotch said taking this as a normal case, but in his heart it was much different. He was very worried for Spencer, and well his younger sister.

"But I really do not think that she will tell me." Spencer would just looked at his phone and then began text back. 'Can you tell me where you are?' "There I did it."

"Good now we have to wait for her to reply." Hotch said having a hard feeling in his gut. "Spencer, I know that you do not want to hear this, but do you think that she has killed with him before?"

Spencer was focusing on his phone, and he could not honestly look at Hotch in eyes because of his comment. "No of course not, she is anything like that, she would never do that." Spencer almost trying to ensure himself. "She would never." He said in a hushed voice.

"Ask her." Hotch said rather monotone.

"Don't ask her Spencer, once she get is here we can ask her. If we ask her she may panic and leave." Morgan said trying to keep Spencer's emotions in mind.

"Yes of course." Spencer said as he got another text message. 'She is mine, you should know better than trying to take away my sister, Spencer. You will only be able to see her when am in the ground and she will be there with me.' Spencer watched the message clearer confused and in fear. He handed his phone to Morgan.

"She is mine, you should know better than trying to take away my sister, Spencer. You will only be able to see her when am in the ground and she will be there with me." Morgan read out loud. "Spencer do not worry, we are going to find her." Morgan said sending back another text message. "Have you told your father?"

"No, no, I really do not want to call him, he is going to think that am not a good brother." Spencer said rather ashamed. He began to reach for his phone.

"Wait let me send him a message." Morgan said. 'Just you wait, am going to find you and am going to bring her back. To her true brother.' Morgan finished, but kept the phone very close to his body, making sure that Spencer would not grab for it.

"We are about to land." the pilot said spoke through the speakers.

RING! Spencer's cell phone went off. It was a text message. 'We will see about that.' Morgan read the text message. He was silent. He just stared. Then Spencer's phone began to ring. Spencer grabbed, but Morgan answered, "Hello?" It was on speaker.

"You are not Spencer, where is he?" John asked, he was speaking in a monotone voice.

"Am right here." Spencer said rather harshly.

John laughed harshly on the other side of the phone. "You little wimp, just know that if she dies it will be your fault."

"No, no it would not it would be yours for being a bad big brother, there is a reason that she rather have me." Spencer yelled at the phone.

"Do you really think that?" John said very serious. "You know that she has killed before."

Spencer along with everyone else was silent. "You did not know that right?" John said with a smile. "Did you really think that she was that innocent, she has a record you know?" There was heard fighting.

"Cathelyn?" Spencer yelled, "Jenna?" he yelled again.

"Spencer?" CJ asked.

"Yes, it's me are you okay?" Spencer said full of worry.

"Am sorry, I know that you hate me, trust me, I think that you should not look me up." CJ said as there was a hard noise was heard.

"Now you understand, we will never be loved but only by each other. We are blood related, we were meant to kill the weak and kill the who we choose." It was clearly John. "Come."

"Yes brother." CJ was heard saying. Then the line went dead.

**5:00AM**

"Spencer, we have to face facts your sister is now working with the murder, I know that you do not want to hear this, but we have to find her." Hotch said clearly upset. Deep inside he still caring for Spencer. "Am sorry."

"No she is not going to kill her. Call Garcia, tell her to look her up, by her last name, Lordness." Spencer not willing to take no for an answer.

"Okay," Morgan said already on the way. "Hey baby girl can you look up Cathelyn Jenna Lordness."

"Of course baby boy, just give me a sec." Garcia said as typing was heard. "O well she has a record, she has grand theft auto, involuntary manslaughter, and battery. Baby boy who is this?"

"Spencer half-sister. Baby girl does it tell you anything else?" Morgan said trying not to grab Spencer's attention.

Garcia was in shock, "Wow poor baby boy, okay am looking, it was all for self defense, and it was all dropped by the judge." Garcia said rather quietly. "That is good right baby?"

"Yes that is great, thank you baby doll." Morgan said hanging up.

Spencer turned up looking at Morgan, "What did she say?"

"She has a bad record Spencer."

"Tell me."

"Involuntary manslaughter," Spencer face was in shock, "battery, and grand theft auto." Morgan said trying to be kind about it. "But everything was dropped and expunged, her record is clean."

"That is great," Spencer said rather happy inside. "Now we just have to find her."

"Spencer, it may not be the thing that you want to hear." Hotch said after listening to what Morgan had said. "She maybe a killer."

"NO!" Spencer yelled, "Can we just find her?"

"Yes, of course Spencer." Hotch said trying to be careful.

**5:30AM **

"Any thing new on Spencer's sister?" Emily said through her cell phone. She was talking to Morgan.

"No." He answered low and annoyed. "How would think that she would be so hard to find, and the worst part is that Spencer is losing it."

"Just talk to him, maybe he will get the idea that he has to treat this like a normal case and make sure that she would not kill again." Emily said knowing the harsh and blunt words would hurt Spencer. Deep in her mind she knew that Spencer had been hurt so much, this was only tearing him apart. "Good luck!"

"Yeah of course. Thanks." Morgan said as he hung up the phone he was staring at Spencer, he had been studying the same map for over half an hour. "Spencer maybe you should rest, you know that we will find her."

"Before or after she kills again?" Spencer said trying to help his pain and sorrow.

Morgan got down and close to Spencer, he was holding onto his shoulders, "This is her life Spencer there is nothing that you can do, if she does at least when we find her you will know where she is going to be."

"You mean on death row?" Spencer said getting up. He just could not believe how much he cared for this little girl, sure she was his half-sister, but she had hurt him, hurt him bad. "Morgan what would you do if you knew that one of your sisters was out there, killing people?"

Morgan stood in awe, what was the best way to answer this question, should he try to defend Spencer's feelings or not. "I honestly do not know Boy Wonder, but if anyone can find her it's us."

Spencer nodded as he headed towards the coffee maker; it was going to be a long day.

**6:00AM **

"Spencer am worried you have only been drinking coffee can you please eat something?" Hotch said now clearly worried about his teammate.

"Yeah. Sure." Spencer said as he walked over to the table with donuts.

"Thank you." Hotch said as he himself got one.

Spencer turned back towards the desk that he was currently using. Just as he began to look at his papers, his cell phone began to vibrate. Spencer turned around to make sure that no one was watching him and he took it out. A text message. It was from an unknown number, the text said, 'Spence am sorry, but I can help, meet me at the jack's on 5th and 13th. 7.' Spencer stared at his cell phone, he knew that it could be a trap, but he really did not care. Spencer began to read all his papers.

"Spencer are you hungry?" Morgan asked around 6:30.

"No." Spencer said still lost in his paperwork.

"Okay then, I will be right back." Morgan left along with Hotch.

As soon as Spencer saw that they had both left he made his way across the station. Once he reached Morgan's desk he saw the truck keys. Spencer grabbed them with no hesitation. He hastily went outside walking towards the truck. It was 6:45.

**7:00AM **

Spencer pulled into the Jack in the Box that the random text message had told him to go. He parked the truck and locked it. He quickly ran into the fast food restaurant. He turned to look around the entire place. He started with the left and made his way to the right. At the last table on the left was someone. He knew who it was, and then he began to make his way towards the table.

"Well hellos there, Spencer, how are you?" the figure asked.

Once Spencer got closer to the figure he was in shock, he almost wanted to cry, but he did not know if he should do that or be angry.


	5. Spencer Sercet Meeting

7:00AM

"Am fine, and you?" Spencer said as he sat down.

"I have had better days." The figure smiled as it was drinking coffee.

"You know you shouldn't drink coffee, your still growing." Spencer said as he took away the figure's coffee.

"Hey, okay I need coffee I have not slept for about three days." The figure said as it reached for the coffee again.

"I have not either." Spencer as he took the coffee again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Are you going to come back with me?"

"You are not mad?"

"About."

"Everything, while I think you have seen my record right?"

"No, I did not look at it, Morgan read it to me." Spencer said with a smile. "Besides your my sister, you know that I cannot stay mad at you."

CJ was smiling as she was talking to Spencer, she really had missed these times. "While then, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can I meet the team now."

"You have to promise me something, first that is."

"What is it?"

"That you will not run away like that ever again."

"I promise. So can I?"

"I also think that you have had way too much coffee." Spencer got up, then began to walk towards the way that he had come. Spencer turned back, CJ was still sitting down in on the chair. "Are you not coming?"

As soon as CJ heard Spencer call her to come, she lept out of her chair and ran towards him. "So I really get to meet them?"

"Well, only Hotch and Morgan, and while you can talk to Gracia." Spencer said already leading her outside and towards the truck. He was truly happy to have his sister back.

"So what are they like? I mean if since they have to deal with a Reid all day am pretty sure that are rather smart." CJ said already putting on her seat belt.

Spencer was smiling as he to got into in the truck, just as he put on his seatbelt his cell phone rang. He was ingoring his cell phone, he really did not want to answer.

"Are you not going to answer that?" CJ asked, she was rather annoyed by the ringing.

"O yeah." Spencer said as he was reaching for his pocket. It was Morgan. "Hello?"

"Spencer where are you?" Morgan was asking clearly out of breathe and worried.

"I came to get some food, what is wrong?" Spencer asked noticing Morgan's tone of voice.

"We have found another body, come to the address that am going to send you." Morgan said clearly worried. "Am sorry Spencer, but we think that it is CJ."

"Do not be so sure. Am on my way." Spencer said as he hung up the phone.

"What happened?" CJ asked rather quickly.

"They found another body." Spencer said already on the move, "You also get to meet the team."

CJ was literally jumping up and down on her chair, she was waiting and she was acting like a five year old child. "You know Spencer, I never thought that someone like you would have such cool friends. After all you are rather strange but in a good way. . . ."

"Remind me never to give coffee if this is how it affects you." Spencer said cutting her short of finishing her sentence.

CJ was just staring at Spencer, or rather glaring. "This is not the coffee, this is what TWINKES do to me!" CJ said clearly jumping up and down even more.

"Can you stop that!" Spencer said, he was annoyed. "I never knew that have a slibing was so annoying!"

"Ouch that hurt, and I never knew that having a big brother would be such a nuisance!" CJ said clearly still very hyper.

"We are here, but stay in the car!" Spencer yelled as he was getting off.

Morgan saw Spencer drive up, but he was not alone, he noticed the young girl in the front seat. Morgan was curious. He began to slowly walk up to the truck. "Spencer, who is that?" Morgan asked as he was behind Spencer while he was getting off.

"Morgan not now!" Spencer yelled at Morgan clearly upset. "Where is Hotch?"

Morgan was pointing towards the house. Spencer literally stomped his way to the front of the house. "So hey there doll face, may I ask who you are?" Morgan said already knowing that it was CJ.

"Morgan right?" CJ already having studied Morgan as he walked over to the truck and his interaction with Spencer. "I am CJ, and can I go inside too?"

Morgan was shocked at how quick she was to the point and did not blur out facts just like Spencer. "Sure come along."

"So what can you tell me about the case?" CJ asked already standing in front of Morgan.

"Well, we believed that it was your brother, John, and you. But that was not so, and now he has killed someone else. You have to help us catch him. Just one question, what did you do to Spencer, he never looked so mad before." Morgan said leading her to crime scene.

"I think that my hyperness (I don't know if that is a real word) finally got to him." CJ asked already studing the scene before her.

There was a body in the middle of the room, white sheets spread over the body, the blood had stained the prefectly once white sheets. There was a katana, a Japanese sword, was inserted in the bellybutton in the body. The window was left open, for everyone to see.

"Is it a girl?" CJ asked.

Spencer nodded.

"He attacked her and strangled her." CJ said in a matter-of-fact tone. "He is going to kill until he finds me. He is going to keep on killing everyone and everything."

"Wow, you are like a super girl smart." Morgan siad looking at her and watching the scene.

"No I know my step brother." CJ said with no tone in her voice.

**Sorry for the wait, life and family have been in the way. But sorry for the wait, I hope that you all enjoyed. Plz comment. **


	6. Meeting the Team

**I don't own Criminal Minds, Spencer, but if I did things would be different. I only own CJ. Now on with the story. **

Spencer was watching his younger sister with the excitement in her eyes. He was feeling butterflies in his stomach, but happiness at the same time. He was worried, he knew that the rest of the team was going to drill her and not in the good way. As he entered the police station that they where stationed in for the time being, the fear sunk in. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Spencer was watching CJ with fear in his eyes.

"It is okay Spence, am fine, but are you?" CJ noticing the great fear in his eyes. This time however, Spencer just nodded and walked her in.

The police station was in shock, as they saw that Spencer was walking with a short girl next to him. Morgan, Hotch, JJ, and Gracia noticed the young girl.

"Spencer who is that?" Hotch was the first to ask, "You know that strangers are not allowed to be here unless they a part of the case." Hotch said speaking as a true boss and leader.

Spencer turned back, he was watching CJ. The fear of was clear in his eyes, the truth was that he was terrified. "She is. . ." Spencer was stuck, he could not talk.

CJ was watching her brother in great distress, it brought fear into her eyes also. "I am CJ, I am his sister. Actually his half-sister." Spencer just nodded, he was still very nervous.

"It is fine, great to meet you." Hotch said holding out his hand. CJ grabbed it. "My you have a very strong and good hand shake. That is a good sign." Hotch said with a tiny smile.

"While then this Wonder Boy over here does not want to introduce me, I will do it." Morgan said as he also held out his hand. "I am Morgan."

CJ smiled rather happily, "While then it is good to meet you, Morgan my name is CJ."

JJ was watching the scene and then walked up to CJ and also introduced herself. "Hello my name is JJ. Or Jennifer, you can call me anything."

"Nice to meet you JJ, Morgan, and Hotch." CJ said rather happily. "I like your team Spence."

Spencer was now standing behind her and was grabbing her shoulder. "I am glad to hear that, but you have not meet the whole team." Spencer walked her over the laptop that was open to where Gracia was on the otherside of the world. "This is Gracia."

"Hello there my love." Gracia was literally yelling next on the laptop.

"Hello there! My name is CJ!" CJ was also smiling and yelling.

Spencer along with the rest of the team was laughing as they were watching CJ and Gracia interact. "So are you happy?" Spencer asked out of the blue.

"Yeah I like it, they are awesome!" CJ just then turned around with a huge smile on her face. "So am I allowed to be here?"

"Well you are a part of this case therefore, yes." Hotch said. As soon as he was done the whole team began to cheer.

"Thank you Hotch." Spencer finally spoke.

Morgan then quickly cut in, "While then if we are all happy now let us get this killer." The whole team then went to work, it was going to be a long day.

Spencer was watching CJ looking at the board that went into her whole life, and it fit in a board. It was very depressing after all how bad should is your life when it can fit on a board. "CJ come here! I want you to help me with something."

CJ's stare was taken off the board only for a moment, "Coming Spencer." She knew that Spencer was trying to take her eyes away form the board, it was working. She then began to walk over to Spencer. "What is going on?"

Spencer was playing around with his files. "I really need your help, can you make me some coffee?"

"Really Spencer is that all you wanted? You know that you are not going to be able to catch my brother if you keep this up." CJ said clearly upset.

"Well then in that case you have to help us, I just cannot catch your brother, you know him way better than anyone else. Just don't stare at the board, tell us what you see, we may not see it." Spencer said feeling her pain and her confusion. "So what about that coffee?"

CJ groaned, "Yes master, anything else you would want with that?" CJ then began to walk towards the coffee maker, there was two cups. Two dark coffees, one for Spencer and the other for CJ.


	7. ? ? ?

**I don't own Criminal Minds, Spencer, but if I did things would be different. I only own CJ. Now on with the story. **

Spencer woke up alone in a motel room. It was12:30am, he had woken up it was really late and CJ was gone. Spencer was confused, he did not know what had happened after he and CJ had left. "CJ, are you here?" Spencer waited to hear a response. Nothing, she was gone. 'Great. What is going on?' Spencer began to go through his room to look for his cell phone. He got up from his bed, he was only wearing boxers. "Where are my clothes?"

CJ was walking out of the shower, she knew that Spencer would be losing his mind, it was12:30and she had not called Spencer yet. The truth was that she felt guilty since she had taken one of Spencer's credit cards and got herself a room to herself. She had already changed, got her cell phone, Spencer's and her credit card, and her motel card key. She was walking down the hall towards the stairs and towards Spencer's room. She opened his door. "Spencer?"

"CJ, where have you been?" Spencer said covering himself with his vest that he had found on a chair.

"What are you doing?" CJ asked clearly pointing to the vest. "So did you have fun with Morgan and Garcia last night?" CJ smiled with a small wink.

Spencer's mouth was fully open. "What did you just say?" Spencer said as he began collect his clothing.

CJ had a smile ear to ear. "Yeah, you said that I could get a room, since you were um you know with Garcia then Morgan showed up and well joined the party. Do you understand me?"

"What! You cannot be serious, I did not do anything with them right? Right?" Spencer said already changing into his new clothing. "O no please tell me that I did not do that. Please, CJ am losing my mind."

"I do not know Spence, I left." CJ said already walking to the kitchen. "You want coffee?"

Spencer nodded as he walking in with shoes in his hands. "Do you have my cell phone?"

CJ handed Spencer his cell phone that she found on the floor. 'Note to self, Spencer does not know how to drink and needs help to get undress in order to sleep.' She got the coffee and handed it to Spencer. "So do you remember anything?"

"No my head his killing me, I know and can feel that." Spencer said holding his head along with his coffee. "Can you call Morgan and ask him to come."

CJ knowing the truth could not help but to laugh. "Yeah, so what is going on nothing is coming to mind? The great Spencer does not know what has happened?"

"CJ please stop. My head is killing me. I do not know what is happening. Or what was happened. I need to know, if you know please tell me. Please you are killing me; I cannot deal with this right now." Spencer said still holding his head.

CJ went over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She told two out, and then handed him to Spencer. "Here take this." CJ then began to dial Morgan, to let him into her story.

"Spencer where in the world are?" Morgan was already yelling at the cell phone.

CJ was staring at the cell phone, "Why are you yelling at me?"

Morgan stared at his phone, then it hit him, it was CJ "Am so sorry I thought that you were Spencer, where is he?"

"Right next to me, while he actually just went to the restroom, but I was wondering if you would help me with something, what do you say?" CJ heard gaping noises coming from the restroom. "Are you okay there Spencer?"

"No, I think that I am dying." Spencer replied, before continuing to throw up.

CJ was laughing to herself. "Sure. What is up?" Morgan finally replied.

"Good, okay so yesterday, Spencer and me went to an 18 and over club. But then we began to drink, and while Spencer got a little carried away."

Morgan was laughing on the over side, "Wait, your over 21?"

"No. So anyway, I helped him get him and then got him to the motel. Then I had to help him undress. Then in the morning I told him that he had slept with Garcia and you."

"Wow baby girl you are crazy, I really think that Spencer needed this. Okay, I will let Garcia know." Morgan said already dialing her.

"O wait, can you come over Spencer wants to talk to you."

"What, o no he has to come here, Aaron is looking for him."

CJ's face fall, "I will him there in no time." Then she hung up. "Spencer come on, we need to with the rest of the team. You have a new case."

"Am going to call in sick today, call Hotch."

"You call him. Tell him that he that you are hung over."

"Fine, am going, am going."

"Good come on we have to figure out what happened yesterday."

Spencer put on his glasses, "Do not even mention those words to me right now!"

"Okay." CJ said as she closed the door behind her, Spencer was already waiting in the car.

"Come on!" The faster we go the faster I can sleep."


	8. Punishment and Pain

**I don't own Criminal Minds, Spencer, but if I did things would be different. I only own CJ. Now on with the story. **

"CJ, come here," Spencer spoke as he was driving, the worst possible way that someone could drive, he felt drunk.

"Am right here Spence, what is it?" CJ asked well hanging on to the top railing of the car, she was fearing for her life.

"Can you drive?"

"YES! Pull over, now!"

Spencer pulled over the car on the side of the freeway. CJ jumped out of the car praising God that she was able to touch sweet ground one more time. Spencer went around the truck, to well you should know what. CJ got into the drivers seat, then was joined by Spencer.

"Just drive, please." Spencer said he began to fall back to sleep. With CJ driving the drive over was not as bad and they arrived in one piece.

"Spencer, we are here." CJ said as she got out of the car, and was suddenly greeted by Morgan.

"Hey CJ where is Spencer?" Morgan asked a little more hyper than usually.

"In the passenger seat why?" CJ answered well still trying to figure out what Morgan was up to. Then she saw the air horn. "Morgan no!" But it was too late, Morgan had already opened the door and was pointing the air horn at Spencer.

Spencer instanly shot up in his seat, only not reliazing that he was still wearing his seatbelt, he began to shock on the belt that was around his neck. He turned only to see Morgan. "What was that for?" he yelled, the anger slowly rising inside his body.

"What is wrong Wonder boy?" Morgan said as he was chuckling that was turned into a hard laughter. "Is someone still hungover form yesterday, you know Gracia and me had a wonderful time." Morgan finished with a smile.

"You will not mention that to anyone ever again!" Spencer yelled. "I cannot believe that I did that yesterday.

"You should have called off, you know why, John is back and killing in numbers are much higher."

"Well then I guess that I have to go to work then, bye Morgan." Spencer literally said as he began to walk slowly to the main entrance.

"Do not worry." CJ said walking towards Spencer. "I will take care of you Spencer, maybe just not like Morgan and Gracia did yesterday."

"Stop. Stop. Your killing me."

JJ was getting coffee when Morgan, CJ and Spencer walked in. The smiles on there faces a total give away that they where both lying.

The day went on as normal for the most part. Except for the usual annoyance of Spencer by his sister, Morgan and Gracia. The air horn, the random music, the use of straws and wet paper to stick onto Spencer's face, and the constant flirting of Gracia with Spencer. JJ and Hotch just stood by and watched. Towards the end of the day of torment for Spencer was coming to an end he went to get coffee. JJ took this to talk to Spencer.

"Hey Spence, what are you doing?"

"Getting coffee, so please do not yell or use air horns on me."

JJ could not help but laugh, she then began to fill up her cup with coffee. "Spencer, you that they have been lying this whole time, you did not do anything with Morgan and Gracia last night."

"WHAT!" Spencer turned and stomped back into the room. "ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN LYING FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS?"

"Yes." Morgan, CJ and Gracia all said at once, then the entrie room began to laugh.

"Sorry kid." Morgan was the first to say as he tapped Spencer on the way out.

"Sorry Spencer, it was just way to easy and funny." Gracia said then kissing Spencer on the forehead.

"You needed to have fun Spencer your still a kid," Hotch said as he walked out.

JJ then stopped in front of Spencer, "Sorry I did not tell you sooner, I thought that you knew."

"Sorry Spence," CJ was last, "but its time to go home."

"O no you do not you are grounded unto your twenty-five, this was all your fault. I cannot believe that my own sister would do this to me!" Spencer well tugging CJ out of the door by the ear. "Get in the car, and no cell phone for five monthes, and also no facebook!" CJ said as she slowly got into the passenger side seat. "Just you wait!" Spencer yelled as they began to long ride back home.


	9. Reid  PhDs?

Spencer woke up the following day; to his great enjoyment his head was no longer hurting. Knowing a little too while that CJ was still sleeping he entered her room quietly and a loud scream followed.

"Spencer!" CJ yelled, "You get out of my room, you it is not nice to wake people up when they are sleeping."

Spencer went straight for the kitchen ignoring her lecture. "I really do not care; you have to go to school today. You are going to be a normal high school student, and you start school today." Spencer said well making breakfast and coffee.

"School, as in high school?" CJ said emerging out of her room.

Spencer looked at her for a long time, "Yes, why would you ask such a strange question? What other type of school would I be talking about?"

CJ took two mugs out of the cupbroad and began to pour coffee for her and Spencer. "Spence, you really do not get it do you?"

"Get what?"

CJ was looking at him rather strangely. "I have a PHD. Actually am working on my second."

Spencer just stood there watching her. "When did you graduate high school?"

"About six years ago. You know that your not the only genius in the family right?" CJ said.

"Wow! That is very shocking I would not have thought that you would have a PHD already. Your so young, your not even twenty yet." Spencer was on top of the counter. "What do you have your PHD in?"

"Well if you want to get simple, I am a doctor that treats people. Just cause I am really lazy. And my second PHD is in chemistry with a minor in biology."

"That is just great."

CJ was beginning to walk towards her room. "You should think about heading back to college Spence, or I will have more degrees than you."

"I have to go to work. I will pick you up from college what time?"

"Five O'clock!" CJ said appearing out of her room. She had just changed and was now wearing tight jeans, a yellow loose fitting shirt, and black pumps. "Bye Spence and thank you!"

"Wow, I really do need to go back to school." Spencer said as soon as CJ had left, then he realized something. She was wearing make-up, he knew that he had to talk to her when she came back. "Now it is time for work." Spencer said before he got into the shower, before he began his long day in the BAU.


End file.
